User talk:Toa Ausar
Welcome Hi, Toa Ausar! Thanks for your edit to the Henchbots page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to Herofactopedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules so as to know what and what not to do. This and the Community Portal are recommended reading. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and happy editing! -- Cirvihi (Talk) 22:43, December 26, 2010 "Witch Doctor" Welcome to Herofactopedia. I've seen you around BZP, so I know you're a good guy - may I ask why, then, you added information to Henchbots that is not part of official Hero Factory story? If you're under the impression that this is a wiki for custom Hero Factory story, I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken; that would be the Custom Hero Factory Wiki you're looking for. ;) --Angel Bob 22:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I see. An honest mistake, then; we do not allow summer 2011 spoilers on our wiki just yet. Heck, we don't even allow many winter 2011 spoilers yet! :P You're forgiven. Although, word of warning - I note you've deleted my previous edit to your User talk page. This is also not allowed on our wiki. Like the automatic "welcome" message you see above, I'll remind you here to please read the rules. :) --Angel Bob 23:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ausar, It's me, ~Argentum~ Just thought I'd let you know we arent allowing any august HF information to be put on the wiki at all as of yet, so your info will be removed. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']](Talk)'' Too late, Monasti, I beat you to it. XD --Angel Bob 23:07, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The rules article is going through an overhaul. Id appreciate it if you tried to read the FP xD[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] NICE! Hey, thanks for getting that category out of the way. Whatever will be decided, the page is ready for it. That`s one thing less in the Category Spree I am planning. And, if you don`t mind, I call you Ausar from now on, OK? I like giving shortened names to members Even Myself, as I call myself VNT instead of my too long full name. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 19:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Greetings! Hi '''Toa Ausar'! Welcome to Herofactopedia and thank you for your recent edits. I know you from around BZP when I used to frequent there, and your editing capability is great! I wonder if you by any chance have the ability to bring some more new users of your caliber onto HFP. We are facing competition from a myriad of other HF wikis, and though we pride ourselves in being the best in quality, we can still do more with numbers of active editors. Unfortunately a great number of our founding users have become vandals and flagrantly abused the rules and our trust and had to be banned, so we are a little low on numbers right now. Your help will be much appreciated! [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 02:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Change it to how you want it in the sandbox, and we'll see if it's ok :) [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Mmm, I like the template now. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Ok, go for it. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] RE:Quotes What? Why? Give me an example of when you would need to have the quote on the right side. Besides, you removed the source thing I had on it. --'ThatDevil ''' 01:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. But why did you remove the source thing? --''ThatDevil '' 01:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. It's okay. Just, yeah. Thanks? :P --''ThatDevil '' 07:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Linking I appreciate your edits, but I've noted that you often link to pages that don't exist. The resulting red links are an eyesore and a pain to correct, so could you please try not to link to a page we don't have - even if it's going through the AfC and soon will be a page. :) --Angel Bob 23:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I apologize if I came off as rude. Still - I might not be staff, but I have the most edits by far on this wiki, so I think I know how we go about things. But let's not turn this into a flame war, nobody wants that. I understand you have legitimate reasons for the red links; if we can't come to an agreement by ourselves, why not ask Monasti how he wants his wiki to be run? --Angel Bob 00:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Achievements + Placeholder links Hi Toa Ausar. Firstly, pertaining to achievements, I was just about to ask you for4 assistance on the matter. If you could email me at kennywhee@kennywhee.co.cc the full details, I will be far more inclined to push this forward to Monasti and get this done ASAP. As for the Placeholder link system, could you kindly elaborate the exact process in which you undertake? It seems rather unclear to me. However, if what I think you're saying is what you are saying, then it seems this system makes the entire transition from AfC suggestion to actual article a far easier and more efficient one, saving time in the process. Please leave me details on my talkpage. Also, your signature links to the CIRCLE wiki userpage and talk. Could you change that to be wiki specific? I.e, in your signature box, instead of writing "wikiname.wikia.com/User:Toa_Ausar", you can just put in: "User:Toa_Ausar" [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 02:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Achievements + Placeholder links Hi Toa Ausar. Firstly, pertaining to achievements, I was just about to ask you for4 assistance on the matter. If you could email me at kennywhee@kennywhee.co.cc the full details, I will be far more inclined to push this forward to Monasti and get this done ASAP. As for the Placeholder link system, could you kindly elaborate the exact process in which you undertake? It seems rather unclear to me. However, if what I think you're saying is what you are saying, then it seems this system makes the entire transition from AfC suggestion to actual article a far easier and more efficient one, saving time in the process. Please leave me details on my talkpage. Also, your signature links to the CIRCLE wiki userpage and talk. Could you change that to be wiki specific? I.e, in your signature box, instead of writing "wikiname.wikia.com/User:Toa_Ausar", you can just put in: "User:Toa_Ausar" [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] Unless Monasti has any objections to the placeholder system, I approve it. I'm putting you down to implement these changes to all articles which need it. Please leave me a list of the articles. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] The only thing I want done is the red link article to be made. ASAP. As I don't like seeing the red links, but I do like the method you're using. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I mean as soon as it passes in AFC. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] RE: Locations Nomenclature I'm afraid I have to deny your request of turning the planets with Roman Numerals in their names to regular numbers. I just feel it's because that's how the planet is called in official canon and it just wouldn't feel right to change the numerals to numbers for the sole purpose of matching those ''with numbers, if you catch my drift. And if you mean "Listing all of the Sol planets in order or a subsection", then absolutely not. All locations shall stay in alphabetical order whether they're known or not, but we won't make a subsection just because it's our solar system. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No. Dude, no. That's probably because you've been on that wikia more than I have on the other one. And can you not stalk my messages? Especially ones that do not concern you. --''ThatDevil '' 04:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) If you can set it up as Hero Factory (Location) for now. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)'']]